


Happy Accidents (working title)

by Saint_Mary_Jane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, but then he finds out he has his own kid out there, din is sad about grogu, space adventuring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Saint_Mary_Jane
Summary: First two chapters are 5 years before the events in the series, the rest jumps to immediately after season 2Din was surprised to find someone like Anya out in the middle of nowhere. After a rocky start, they hit it off... a little too well... and once The Mandalorian   is gone, Anya is left with a surprise of her own.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy Accidents (working title)

Notes: I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE WRITING IN THE STAR WARS FANDOM, BUT HERE THE FUCK I AM! I am going to start everything by saying that this is self-indulgent BS and I am not responsible for trauma caused by this fanfic. The plot is almost as thin as my knowledge of the SW universe… don’t judge me. This is the setup for the real story. It has to start somewhere I guess… Smut coming after this chapter and probably all future chapters…. 

**Prologue**

  
  


The bell of the cantina chimes and the entire bar goes quiet. Anya pauses behind the counter to take a glance at what could have brought the place to a standstill. Her heart drops to her stomach when her eyes finally land on the bounty hunter at the door and the thought that crosses her mind is no different than many of the other patrons… 

_ Oh shit, he's here for me. _

Not just any bounty hunter, no, a Mandalorian, specifically. The helmet was a dead giveaway. He couldn't be here for her, right? That would be overkill for someone like her…. 

As he makes his way to the bar, the tension in the crowd fades. The rest of the cantina resumes normal activity, as a swell of relief passes over everyone who realizes he seemingly isn't there for them. 

Anya, however, is still frozen as he makes his way to her bar. She's shaken from her trance by someone clearing their throat. Oh right, the waitress next to her was still waiting on the drink she had been making. Anya hands it to her and when she looks back he's there in front of her. 

_ This is it… I'm done for… _

"W-what can i get you?" She stutters. Even with the bar between them, he towers over her. The dark T of the visor is trained directly on her. She's terrified but can't look away. What is she going to do? Run? Where? They're on a space station. She has no ship to escape. Even so, she's in terrible shape and definitely not a fighter. He would overtake her before she could even make it out of the bar. 

"Markko told me I could find boarding here…. My ship is in for repairs…" his voice is smooth and even through the modulated filter. She's surprised how soft it seems. 

Anya's eyes widen, was it really that simple? "You just need a room?" He nods an affirmative. In addition to running a small mechanic shop aboard the space station, Markko, also owns the Cantina where she works. Upstairs, in addition to her room, there are two other rooms Markko lent out when jobs were going to take longer than normal. 

"Oh. Yeah. I can help you with that!" She replies with excited relief, "I just need to find someone to watch the bar…" she trails off looking around the room for one of the other servers. 

It didn't escape Din how nervous he had made the girl in front of him and he wonders briefly who would be after her and why? He knows better than most looks can be deceiving, but nothing about this girl gave him a "criminal" vibe. A slave then?

Din waits while she has a brief conversation with the server then she motions for him to follow her. The way she carries herself definitely doesn't indicate she has ever been a slave. She has an air of confidence about her that almost screams aristocracy and it makes him even more intrigued. 

She leads him down a hallway past the bathrooms and up a staircase. She presses the palm pad and the door slides open with a hiss. 

Anya, meanwhile, is a nervous wreck. She can't help but be intimidated by the man, knowing that if the circumstances were different, he could already have her half way back to Canto Bight and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

_ He's not here for you, just chill….  _

She forces herself to exhale as they come to stand in front of his room. She slips a wallet out of her pocket and fumbles through a few keycards before picking one. She holds the card over the pad next to the door and it opens to reveal nothing but a dark room. She steps in and flips on lights, doing a quick assessment to make sure everything is tidy. It had been a month or two since they had anyone stay up here…

"Well, this is-" she starts as she turns back to him, but he moves so silently, he had been behind her this whole time. She stops, startled by how close he is and almost falls back, but a gentle hand at her elbow steadies her. He really does tower over her, and she was not tiny by any means.

Her heart beats heavy in her chest. Obviously, she can't see him, but she can feel his eyes boring into her through the slit in his helmet. 

_ Was he really just here for repairs? If he was here for you why would he toy with you like this? Maybe it's some sort of sick bounty hunter game…  _

It's almost amusing how jumpy she is with him. Din wonders again what makes her so nervous. Looking down at her through the filter of his helmet he can tell her eyes are light, probably blue or green. Her hair falls in long wavy, curls down her back, not dark, but not light either, maybe a light brown. Her skin is pale and freckles dot her cheeks. She is a rarity in this part of space, fitting in much better somewhere like Naboo or Coursant. 

She's soft, young, well-fed, and looks like she hasn't done a day of hard labor in her life. It makes him all the more curious how she could have possibly ended up in a place like this. 

"Here's your key…." She finally says, breaking out of her own observations and back to reality, "it gets you in both doors…" she presses it into the palm of his gloved hand.

When he doesn't reply she moves around him and back to the door. 

"Thank you…" he says turning and watching her go. 

She turns back briefly and nods, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. The bar closes in about an hour so things will quiet down after that… I'll get you some dinner, I assume you want privacy to eat" she says, motioning to his helmet.

He nods and affirmative. She is educated enough to know about Mandalore customs, Din notes  _ … and thoughtful enough to cater to them…  _

"L-let me know if you need anything else…" she says as she slips through the door. 

Anya can't get away from him fast enough. God she is a mess. She briefly considers trying to find a way off the station tonight just for good measure, but transports didn't go planet side till morning. Besides, where would she go? This is literally the most obscure place she could hide, where else was there if they can find her here. 

Leaning against the wall outside the room her fingers trail to her side along a fresh scar. Her tracking implant had been removed, she was sure of it, she had the scar…. But what if they didn't? What if they lied? No, he would have found her much sooner if that were the case. 

She takes another deep breath trying to get her head about her.  _ Stop worrying. He's not here for you. He's not here for you… HE'S NOT HERE FOR YOU.  _

She repeats this mantra as she continues her walk back to the bar, but she knows she won't be able to rest easy until this Mandalorian is gone. 

\---

There is a knock on the door. Din shoots up on the bed grabbing for his helmet. He had laid back to rest his eyes for a moment and must have fallen asleep. It has been a while since he had slept in a real bed. It's almost embarrassing how quickly he had succumbed to it. 

Making sure his helmet is securely on his head, he presses open the door, a little disappointed to only find a tray of food and no bartender holding it. Downstairs is quiet now, so he assumes the bar closed. 

He picks up the tray and brings it into his room. He sits at the table, taking a quick glance to make sure the door is locked securely before removing his helmet again and tearing into the food. It is some kind of stew with a side of fresh bread. Simple, yes. But, It had been ages since he's had anything besides protein rations and recirculated water. It could have been fish broth and it still would have tasted like a delicacy. 

Upon finishing, his helmet went back on and he stands, putting the dishes back on the tray. Instead of leaving them outside his door he decides to take them down, partially hoping to see the girl again.

He is going to be stuck here for a few days while the hyperdrive is being repaired, it might be good to make a friend, maybe she can point him towards a quick job to kill some time….

_ Liar, you just think she's pretty…  _

Din always prided himself in being above temptations of the flesh. He had urges, like any other, but it wasn't something he ever let consume him. He found what he needed, if he needed it and moved on. He had never gone out of his way to be friendly with a woman for anything more than an evening of physical fulfillment. 

There is something different about this girl though. She isn't like the other women he had come across on his travels up to this point. 

Coming to the end of the stairs he stops. The girl in question is letting the waitress from earlier out the door. They say their good nights and she locks the door after the other woman. 

Turning, she immediately spots him and gasps, "Fuck!" She clutches her hand to her chest, startled almost falling backwards up the steps of the cantina. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologizes quickly, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you!" He takes a cautious step towards the bar, as if moving too fast would spook her again, "I just brought my dishes down." He places the tray on the bar and turns to her, unsure of how to proceed, hoping she would say something.

To say Anya was surprised was an understatement. A bounty hunter who actually knew how to clean up after himself? She actually snickered, "Wow, they teach you to clean up after yourself in Mandalorian school?" She joked. 

"It was a clan… and no." He stated flatly, "Not all my brethren are as… polite" he admitted. 

"Well, I guess it's good I got you for a tenant and not one of them." She replies, still not moving. 

He notes her continued stiffness, and makes a move to break the ice a little more, "I'm not going to hurt you, if I make you uncomfortable I'll go back to my room…" he starts to turn around.

"Wait! Sorry! It's just… well, ya know…" she stumbles over her words not wanting to reveal her entire life story to him, but also, for some reason, wanting the Mandalorian to understand her apprehension towards him, "We all have our demons… I was afraid mine had caught up to me when you first walked in… and honestly, the glass half empty part of me still has a hard time believing you're not…"

He shook his head, "I promise, I'm not here for you…" he reaffirms, chuckling through his helmet, "this just happened to be the closest place I could find for repairs when my hyperdrive went down."

She honestly believes him. He seems so sincere. It is like a huge weight has been lifted from her at his reassurance, "I'm Anya." She finally says as her own ice breaker. 

He nods, relieved she has decided she doesn't mind his company, "Just call me Mando…" he replies. 

She smiles and he realizes it's the first time he had seen her genuinely do so. 

_ Beautiful.. _ . 

And even more so knowing it's directed at him.

" _ Mando _ … how original…" she teases. She finally moves from her spot, untying her apron as she walks to the bar.

"It’s a family name…" he teases back. 

Anya turns to look at him, surprised again. Not only did he have manners, but apparently a sense of humor, "You're really not what I expected." She muses leaning against the bar. 

"Oh yeah? As far as from a bounty hunter or a Mandalorian?" He joins her in leaning against the bar.

She shrugs, "Both I guess…"

"How many Mandalorians have you met?" He asked, curious maybe that was where she had learned of them and their customs. 

"Just you…" she replies, meeting his stare through his visor. Suddenly she was nervous for an entirely different reason. As with earlier, even through the helm, she could feel his stare. Her heart did a little dance in her chest and she suddenly found herself wondering who the man under the helmet really was. 

"How do you know about Mandalorian helmet discipline?" He asks, leaning towards her a bit. 

"I-" She was taught about  _ many _ cultures in her expensive schooling…."-I read a lot" she replies carefully. 

He can tell it is a half truth, but accepts her answer. Clearly she doesn't want to talk about her past and he isn't going to press, but he wants to… 

He wants to actually know her, and he can't for the life of him, figure out why. What is it about this one that has suddenly had this girl caught his eye? 

"I should get to bed…" she says when he doesn't respond further.

Her words bring him out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry I held you up" he pushes himself off the bar. Realizing how late it is he continues, "Will you be safe walking home alone?"

Did he just… did he just ask to walk her home? And not in a creepy, but a, 'I'll protect you' sort of way?

She laughs, it’s actually… sweet. She isn't sure what she did to deserve the attention she is getting from the Mandalorian, but she decides she doesn't mind it. 

"Only if someone jumps out at me between here and the top of those stairs." She points behind him to the rooms upstairs, "I don't have very far to go either."

_ Oh… she lives here too.  _

He responds with a nod again, "then I’ll leave you to the rest of your evening, Anya" he bows slightly and turns to make his way back upstairs but she stops him suddenly with a hand on his arm.

She isn't sure what possesses her to do it… maybe it’s the way he purred her name through that modulated helmet, maybe it was how absolutely charming he is without even showing his face.

"I'm off during the day… maybe I can take you around the station tomorrow. Ya’ know, show you the best place to reup on supplies and stuff, a few people may even cut you a deal if I'm with you…." She brushes her hair over her ear, not looking directly at him. It catches Din’s eyes and his fingers suddenly tingle with the need to see if it was as soft as it looks. 

He wasn't expecting her to be so friendly after being so nervous around him not 5 minutes before. "T-that sounds good." He replies and he notices the way her face lights up at his acceptance. 

"Awesome! I'll meet you down here in the morning." Anya doesn't know why her heart is racing in her chest, or why her knees suddenly so weak, and she doesn't have time to ponder on it too much before Mando interrupts her thoughts. 

"Goodnight Anya. Thank you for the hospitality." He bows his head again and makes his way up to his room. 

Anya lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and groans. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? What am I thinking?! _

  
  
  
  


Endnotes: 

Next Chapter out as soon as I can get it typed from paper. I hope there weren't too many typos, I have no beta. I like to live on the edge. 


End file.
